Takasago
Takasago '''(高砂) is one of the main antagonists of Akane Senri's route in Rewrite''.'' Appearance As described by Kotarou Tennouji, he has the appearance of a middle aged man with a well-built body and ears like gyoza . In the anime, he appears as a large man with piercing eyes and a goatee. He wears a black blazer, a white shirt, and a brown tie. Personality Takasago has an inferiority complex which was caused by being bullied when he was younger. His complex got worse after losing to Kotarou in a sparing match. He hates Kotarou and thinks of him as a gifted person who only achieves things by luck instead of hard work. At the same time, he's jealous of him and everyone superior to him. He goes as far as to poison and kill Sakura Kashima because he thought she looked down on him as nothing but a meat shield. Synopsis Takasago appears in Akane's Route of Rewrite. He meets Kotarou in the men's bathroom at the Martel headquarters, where he gets upset and chases Kotarou for making fun of his ears. Later the two of them spar in the school gym in order to test if Kotarou is worthy of being Akane's bodyguard. After being beaten by Kotarou Takasago summons a small but powerful familiar, it however is defeated as well. Days later Kotarou secures the Key in the forest and happens to meet Takasago, who is badly injured. After forcing Kotarou to expose the Key to him, Takasago begins to lose his sanity resulting in the two of them fighting. Takasago would have defeated Kotarou if not for Akane's familiar leaf bird swooping down and distracting him. He was left there to die by Kotarou after that. A year later, Takasago appears in the underground tunnels of Martel where he tries to ask Kotarou to let him finish his business as a bodyguard out of loyalty. However, Kotarou's instincts allows him to see through the ruse, resulting in another fight. Takasago runs away and begins aimlessly killing people on the surface, as well as destroying the pathways to the underground shelters. It is revealed that after he was nearly killed by Kotarou a year ago, but that he changed the dead parts of his body into familiars in order to survive. He repeatidly injects himself with poison in order to sustain his body. As the battle between him and Kotarou draws out, Takasago's body reaches its limits. He starts ingesting all the poison he has, which causes his body to deteriorate. Kotarou ends his life there. Armaments/Weapons *'''Bob-cat Familiar: A small hairy familiar with a mouth that takes up half of its body. It is not very strong against expert fighters, but its is very agile and attacks by tackling its enemies and swinging its whip-like tail. *'Revolver Gun': A gun that Takasago used against Kotarou in the forest, after his defeat the gun is probably in Kotarou's possession. *'Hound Familiars': Common dog-like familiars, usually covered in black fur. *'Wolf Familiar': Resembles a hound-familiar, but is much larger. *'Ampules': After his defeat in the forest, Takasago carried ampules filled with poison that he injects himself with to make himself stronger. Abilities Takasago's abilities stem from turning parts of his body into familiars. *'Strength, Speed, and Durability': Converting the energy from poison gives Takasago a more durable body, stronger muscles, thick skin, and enhanced stamina. His punches and kicks are able to blow a persons body apart, he can move much faster that a person should for his size, and his skin is thick enough to deflect and shatter Kotarou's blades. *'Acidic Poison': Takasago throws poison from the slits in his arms that is capable of dissolving human flesh.Category:Minor Characters Category:Gaia Category:Antagonists Category:Characters